


Is that an apology?

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Иви Фрай - пташка, и Генри её не удержать в клетке, пускай даже золотой.





	

Генри проводил почти ощутимо по его её плечам взглядом, не касаясь распущенных волос, капелек веснушек на самом изгибе. Ей идет быть такой — спокойной, мирной, почти что расслабленной. Почти, потому что она не знает, что такое «покой». Её плечи всегда напряжены, как не коснись, а взгляд даже спросонья тонкий, колючий, словно бы она умудряется собраться за мгновение, что требуется для открытия глаз, словно бы её невозможно застать врасплох.  
  
Генри почти верит в это, почти верит в её вечную осторожность, настороженность — и готов кричать от переполняющего его чувства неясной кротости, которое наступает в моменты, что подобны этим. Иви, маленькая пташка, коих никогда не знал Вавилон — она здесь, и она рядом. Не возносится быстрым полетом к башне, не бежит по черепице. Она... просто здесь. Просто поворачивается, глядя на него рассеяно. Впервые — как каждый раз. Ей сложно привыкнуть к кому-то помимо брата. Слишком много было возложено на то, дабы не убить человека, не принадлежащего к Братству, дабы не задеть невиновных. Не убивай их, не рань их — это заповедь, закон, и Иви была готова стоять на нем до конца времен.  
  
Но разве Генри невиновен?  
  
\- Я-я... - Она пожимает плечами мягко, и в тусклом свете, пробивающемся из окон, она кажется духом, дымкой, что приходит ночью и растает с рассветом. Генри хотел протянуть ладонь, пройтись ладонью по чужой скуле лишь для того, дабы уверовать — да, она тут, она взаправду тут. - Я тебя разбудила?  
  
Он не решается сказать ей, что порой ему сложно уснуть. Не из-за кошмаров или страхов, а просто... трудно. До боли. До плача.  
  
\- Это извинение? - Генри глядит за её реакцией, ему интересно, но девушка не выдает эмоций. Слишком чуткая, слишком заботливая. - Так или иначе — нет.  
  
Она кивает, хмыкает, а после вновь сводит взгляд к окну. Её волосы вьются, и Грину было странно узнать этот факт. Равно как и то, что дивные прически делает сестре брат — тот самый раздолбай, что помог им вернуть Лондон. Что вместе с ними по кусочкам собирал осколки былой славы, ошибался и пытался все исправить — был жив. Иви же выглядела... сухой. Словно бы мертвой в этой ночи.  
  
Будь скрытен — говорила вторая заповедь Братства. Девушка была, всю свою жизнь порхая, точно мотылек в ночи. Её кинжалы разили быстро и милосердно, слова — провожали в последний путь. Её подушечки пальцев в мозолях, а запястья — в чернилах. Генри не знал, как у девушки это получалось. Это просто было, просто выходило, и сейчас, глядя на приоткрытое окно, а после на жену, он осознавал — скоро их тут не будет. Скоро они уедут в Индию, где все, все-все-все иначе. Возможно, навсегда.  
  
Он приподнимается, касаясь губами плеча девушки. Та поворачивает голову к нему, не понимая, а Генри лишь кивает на окно. Пташкам нужна свобода, а если и не она — то хотя бы размять крылья, хотя бы немного пробежаться. Почувствовать ветер в волосах, приятную усталость, поцелуй пропасти на своих сухих губах. Иви смеется живо, точно маленькая девчонка, обнимая Генри. Он понимал. Он всегда все понимал.  
  
В этом ли его прощение? _В понимании?_  
  
Она вылетает ночной пташкой на улицу, отбивая ритм темными каблуками по черепице, затем скользя по тросу, точно зверёк, взбираясь по выемкам на головокружительные высоты, словно бы у неё взаправду были крылья. Говорят, ночью все кошки серые, но это не так. Генри Грин, вспоминая последнюю заповедь, думал о том, что ночью все ассасины — тени.  
  
И про то, что Иви никогда не совершит ошибку, которую сотворил Генри. Её кинжалы быстры, а мысли — чисты. Иви Фрай — прекрасная убийца.  
  
Она всегда имела то, чего никогда не было дано Генри.


End file.
